Victorious Foolish Love
by irshgirl
Summary: In the aftermath of the Killer tuna jump, the gang comes together to help Cat and Robbie . Can Cat find her way back into Robbie's heart ? Will Robbie be able to forgive her so that they can finally be together ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all ! I am knee -deep writing my Cabbie Hearts series as well as my Quogan Falling story when The Killer Tuna Jump arrived to us on Sam & Cat thus the appearances of Jade, Robbie, and Freddie kicked my ideas into overdrive . I have tried to purge the idea but I feel like Cat owes Robbie some truths and the only way that will happen is if I deal with it so here it is . I am also writing this within the Victorious world as I feel it will take the rest of the gang to help Cabbie deal with this debacle .

So enough rambling and onto the story, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer ; I still don't own Sam & cat, Victorious or Icarly .

Robbie was hurt .

Her sweet , nerdy Robbie was hurt and Cat felt responsible for helping cause the horrible incident that had landed him and Freddie Benson in the hospital with hundreds of awful fish bites .

Cat twisted her hands together , worriedly , as she paced the waiting room of the hospital, thinking back on the horrible week that had led up to landing the boys here .

Sam had wanted to be alone with Freddie and even though she wanted to sit by Robbie, the redhead felt like she owed it to her friend , to give it to her .

If she hadn't gotten so jealous over Sam spending time and hanging out all of the time with Jade then none of this would have happened in the first place .

Why hadn't Sam and Jade just hated each other ?

It would have been easier if they had just wanted to murder each other but no, they were all best friends now and without her . Jade was her best friend , had always been .

Sam was her new friend . It had seemed like the practical thing to do , keeping them apart and keeping her life separate but obviously it had been just really, really bad .

Nona shouldn't have put the idea in her head about stealing friends .

Things had gotten a little too much out of hand with all of the friend stealing and the boyfriend stealing - too much stealing .

Cat wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she wasn't proud of her behavior -flirting with Sam's ex-boyfriend and acting like a gank . She wasn't a gank but with all her heavy flirting she should have just gone over to North Ridge and advertised her ganky ways .

She had been so wrong .

It had been Robbie and Freddie that had paid the price when they had gotten thrown in the tank with 1200 pounds of killer tuna fish from Kansas. And idly she wondered how she could make things right with Robbie .

He was looking forward to their date and she would make it just right for them .

" Cat ," called Tori Vega as she and Andre Harris rushed through the double doors of the waiting room to join her ," where is Robbie ? We just heard what happened ….why didn't anyone text us before the stupid jump ?"

Cat stared at her , confused . " What are you guys doing here ? "

Andre held up his pear phone for her to see ." How is Robbie ? Is he alright ? "

" How do you know he got hurt ?"

Andre and Tori shared baffled looks as they had expected Cat to be a hot mess freaking out over Robbie being hurt .

" Uh, Cat , " explained Tori, carefully," we heard that Robbie got hurt by tons of vicious man eating tuna . That did happen, right ?"

" Plus Jade posted the whole video on the Slap ," finished up Andre ," so we rushed over as fast as we could . Is Rob going to be alright ?"

Cat twirled a strand of hair, nervously, unable to meet Andre's gaze .

" Robbie got hurt all over and they have to make sure the bites don't get infected or anything ," says Cat, quietly ," but the doctor says that both Robbie and Freddie will heal .in a few weeks ."

" Oh, that's good ," Tori touched the redheads hand and noticed she was trembling ," how are you holding up, Cat ? You must be so worried about Robbie …I figured Jade would be here with you, keeping you company ."

Cat frowned and bit her lower lip, guilt and worry playing with her nerves and anxiety .

" It's all my fault that Robbie is hurt ! " She covered her face with her hands , distraught .

" I got carried away ! I made this mess , Tori ! It's all my fault ! "

Tori narrowed her eyes, suspiciously ." How exactly do you figure that, Cat ?"

Cat's lower lip trembled and she tried not to cry even though she really wanted to .

She had been no better than a North Ridge gank and she had known what she was doing had been wrong but she had been so angry she hadn't thought her behavior through at all .

" I did bad things , Tori "

Tori shared a puzzled look with Andre then urged Cat into a chair . " Why don't you tell me all about it, Cat, and maybe we can figure out what to do about it ."

" Kay kay " obliged Cat, picking at the pale pink of her nail polish ," it all really started when Sikowitz assigned me and Jade that project …"

Andre wasn't sure he wanted or needed to hear this and figured Tori would break it down for him later anyway . He had watched the video a few times already and figured that Robbie could probably use a friend about now .

" I'm going to go check on Robbie now "

He left the waiting room, found the room that his friend was sharing with the other guy who had also gotten fish bitten , and strode in, purposely .

A curvy looking blonde who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt was sitting by the dude's bedside holding his hand and turned to stare at him .

" Hey "

This must be Sam Puckett, Cat's roommate, and the girl that Jade had been hanging out with this week . He had heard a bit about her from Beck while they were hanging out .

" Yeah " acknowledged Sam with a nod then turned back to focus on Freddie .

Andre nodded and slid behind the curtain that separated the two young men and found Robbie all bandaged up and looking worse for wear . He didn't have a lot of color in his face which made the bites on his face stand out even with the starkness of the bandages on his chin .

" Robbie , how are you doing ?"

Robbie sighed and managed a sad smile ." Andre, my buddy, my friend ," replied Robbie , the effects of the pain medication the doctors had given him earlier kicking in . He was feeling on the loopy side but it was reassuring to see his friend ," you wouldn't believe what happened to me ."

" You mean besides you almost being eaten alive by killer fish like in some freaky horror movie or something ?"

Robbie nodded , urging his friend to come closer . " I was used by a girl ," announced Robbie in a quiet voice so as not to disturb Sam and Freddie . He didn't trust that the blonde wouldn't hurt him as she gave off a similar toughness vibe very much like jade did ," Sam used me . I can mark that one off of the bucket list now ."

" I know I'm going to regret asking this ," said Andre but curiosity got the best of him ," but why would a girl you barely know want to use you ?"

" To make Cat mad because she was out cavorting and fadoodling with one Freddie Benson ! She offered herself right up to him ! Oh, and she has the nerve to get mad at me ! I'm the one who ought to be mad, Andre ! Me ! "

Now that he had time to think about her actions and her outbursts of earlier , Robbie felt an onslaught of emotions varying from the quick punch in the gut hurt right to angry .

Confusion was a given where Cat was concerned and he had gotten used to it but now that the week had settled he was feeling everything else , badly .

" Lil Red went after another dude in front of you ?" Andre wanted to make sure he was hearing correctly . That didn't seem like something Cat would do .

Robbie's expression was grave." Yuperdoo " He sighed , tired now ," Oh, and it gets better or worse ! You know the song I wrote for Cat ? "

" We all know the song, Robbie " Andre wasn't liking where this was going .

" I didn't even know that Cat was aware that I wrote it for her even though I sang it to her ! But you know what , she does and she has all this time ! It's been a long time ! "

Uh oh !

This was some bad chizz .

" How much pain meds they got you on, man ?"

Robbie held up two fingers in a gesture of how much then turned his head away, hurt .

" Little bit but all my hopes , my dreams of me and Cat, it's all been one big ole lie , Andre . I feel like such a fool …"

Andre patted his shoulder in sympathy ." Rob, that is probably the meds talking because lil Red is crazy about you ."

Robbie shook his head, depressed . " You weren't there , Andre, you didn't see . I'm wrong about a lot of things but not this …I've been wasting my time , fooling myself over my feelings about Cat when its all been a big lie ."

" I think you need to stop beating yourself up over this chizz and get some rest ," suggested Andre , helpfully ," things will look better in the morning ."

" I doubt it but thanks, Andre " said Robbie , closing his eyes and a vision of the beautiful , sweet redhead swam in front of his face making his heart hurt and who had him twisted up since day one .

He was suddenly so tired , tired of everything , tired of not knowing , tired of taking chances only to meet rejection and failure again and again .

Maybe it was finally time for him to stop everything and move on with his life .

Andre was contemplated Robbie's predicament as he made his way back to the waiting room and as he opened the door a canacophy of loud voices alerted him that Beck and Jade had now joined their little group and hoped it didn't get them kicked out of the hospital .

It looked as if Beck was reading his girlfriend the riot act , dang it .

" How could you have helped with this ? I know you enjoy seeing people in pain but Robbie is our friend and he is in the hospital " berated a disappointed Beck .

Jade folded her arms across her chest in defense ." Oh, come on, Beck, you weren't there ," answered Jade, blithely ," it was funny . Besides Robbie will be fine and I'm just mad that I missed out on Cat's big freak out over seeing Robbie with Sam ."

Cat jumped in the middle of the couple, alarmed and fixed Jade with a look.

" Jade, you told Sam about Robbie ? How could you do that to me ?"

" Oh,you had your flirt on big time with her ex-boyfriend , I couldn't resist evening the score " answered Jade , easily ," It was my idea for Sam to ask him about the song though ."

Cat hung her head , feeling pressure building behind her eyes along with the tears as she relived the events of the night before in her head in mortification .

It was true that she had gone all flirty and sexy with Freddie , not that he had noticed .

" It was my song ! "

" Wait ," Tori held up a hand and jumped into the mix ," I don't get why Robbie would want to sing that song to another girl even if you suggested it, Jade ."

A slow grin curved around her mouth ." To make Cat totally lose it and she did ."

Cat bit her lip, felt the familiar tug of hurt and swallowed the lump in her throat .

It had nearly killed her when she had walked in the apartment to find her Robbie singing her song to her roommate and he hadn't even looked sorry about it .

Now she was finding out that her best friend had helped Sam plan the whole thing .

It hurt, it really hurt .

" How could you take sides, Jade ? Don't you know how important that song is to me ? Robbie thinks I'm swell, not Sam ! Not other girls but me ! "

" Oh my chizz , you did get it ," Andre broke through the tension in the room and between the girls ," Robbie is pretty out of it in there and talking a lot of crazy but he did say that you got mad about his song . "

Beck flanked Andre's side in a show of support for their awkward nerdy friend .

Last year after Robbie had opened up to Cat about his feelings for her and had sang her the song he had written for her , her reaction had been the worse kind of rejection ever and had made him a wreck . They had spent hours talking him down from depression .

" Your song ," Beck was calm though irritation was on the surface in his tone and made Cat squirm under his hard gaze ," Cat, how long have you known it was for you ? It was oh over a year ago or so when Robbie sang it to you ."

" I know when he sang it to me , Beck ! I was there !"

" You couldn't have , I don't know, maybe told Robbie back then that you knew rather than bugging over another dude " finished up Andre for him .

" No, you don't understand about me and Robbie ," insisted Cat in her defense ," it isn't as simple as that ! "

" Guys , give Cat a break ," chimed in Tori who still felt bad for her part in the Blonde debacle last year ," she was heartbroken over Evan at the time ."

" Thanks, Tori " Cat was grateful for the help ," and you know the moment had kind of passed …between us ."

" Maybe but you know , Robbie's in love with you " added Jade , knowingly .

" JADE ! " glowered Cat, making a face at her . How could she think straight when all of her friends were ganging up on her and Robbie was hurt in a room down the hall ?

A girl needed time to figure out her feelings and what to do about them .

" We all know it ," finished Jade ," I thought this might help you deal with it ."

" Cat ," Sam poked her head in the door , took note of all of her roommates friends fighting and ignored them," sorry to interrupt your little shindig or whatever but I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna hang with Freddork for a while longer . You might grab a ride home from Jade …"

" Kay kay ," says Cat , understanding ," how is Freddie doing ?"

" About the same , I think ," said Sam ," I checked on your boy for you . Shapiro is sleeping like a baby which beats his stupid blubbering ."

" Robbie doesn't blubber ," muttered Cat, under her breath," but thanks, Sam."

Sam noticed the worry lines creasing the redheads forehead and though she wasn't like Carly and liked to meddle in other peoples love lives , she and Cat had kind of made a big hellava mess between them and their felllas .

" Sure ," said Sam ," you know, Cat, denial isn't just a river in Utah ."

Cat frowned, confused ." I don't understand ."

Jade , who had made a point of listening to them, moved to the other side of Cat .

" She means that you cant keep running away from your feelings for Robbie then get mad at him for being confused ," Jade pressed the point ," this one is on you, Cat ."

Cat was very afraid that they were right because Jade was always right .

Robbie had asked her out on a date so he hadn't seemed mad at her but what if it was the medicine talking ?

Cat didn't know what she should do but she knew she couldn't lose her Robbie .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I still don't own Victorious, Icarly, Sam & Cat .

" Cat , what is all this chizz ? " Sam Puckett stopped at the doorway of the room she shared with the redhead to find that clothes in various degrees of pink, pastels , flowery, ruffles, and shoes littered every available space including her own .

" Sam, " Cat stepped out of her closet to stare at her ," are you just now getting home from the hospital "

Sam stepped in, picking up a yellow flat and a pale pink heel and tossing them on Cat's side on the room as she plopped down on her own bed ready for a nap . She hadn't planned on staying all night with Freddie but the doctors had taken off the bandages covering his face and the dork had sweet talked her into staying and talking to him .

She hated to think about it but she had really missed him.

" Don't make a big deal about it now why are there clothes everywhere ? You don't make this big of a mess picking out what your going to wear to school "

Cat held the lavender dress against her and chewed apprehensively on her lip .

" I need to look really pretty when I go visit Robbie today but I cant make up my mind ," Cat dropped the dress fearful that it would remind him of the whole Evan thing which would be a bad thing ," I made him some chocolate chip cookies last night because he loves those . Andre says that Robbie was a little mad at me because of the ,um, my flirting I did even though it was harmless ."

She lowered her lashes , afraid of the consequences of her flirtation, especially since Jade had made a point to remind her that it looked like to her that Sam was still in love with Freddie . Jade said it had reminded her of when she had tried the whole try not to be in love with Beck thing when they had been broken up and it had never worked .

" I wouldn't have kissed Freddie ," says Cat in a soft voice ," I'm not really a grunch , Sam, and I wasn't thinking clearly or I never would have ..I didn't mean to hurt anyone . I got carried away …..and I know you never meant to go after my fella either ."

Sam opened the drawer of her nightstand pulling out a sandwich and munching on it .

" I get that , you were wazzed off and so was I ," said Sam in between bites ," your fella makes me sick, Cat , not my type , at all ."

" Robbie is really sweet " defended Cat , reaching for her favorite yellow eyelet dress ," he always makes me smile . He doesn't treat me like a child or an idiot either ."

" Cat , what's the matter ? " exclaimed a frantic Tori Vega racing in the room, out of breath, and waving her pear phone in the air ," you text me a double 911 sixteen times this morning ? Andre is parking the car …are you hurt ? Is it your Nona ?"

Cat smiled, slightly , even as she shook her head ." No , its not a real life emergency with broken bones or hips ," says Cat, innocently ," I need your help , Tori. Will you help me decide what I should wear to knock Robbie's socks off ?"

Tori gnawed on the inside of her mouth and resisted the urge to kill her sweet friend .

She would have to prevent Andre from doing that as it was and they had missed breakfast .

" This is a dress emergency ? Cat, you couldn't have called Jade to help you ?"

" Oh no ," Cat held up a pale yellowed flat ," Jade would murder me for waking her before she had her morning coffee , Tori ."

" Oh Cat ," Tori plopped herself on Cat's bed , tossing a stack of dresses to the side ," Robbie wont care what you are wearing , he will be glad to see you . Do you know what your going to say to him ?"

" I'm going to apologize to him for the whole ..for me coming onto Freddie in front of him," says Cat , quietly ," and I think its important that Robbie knows I am really happy about our date . I thought we could make plans together for it ….."

" Where's the fire ? " Andre burst frantically into the house searching for blood and found the girls chatting in the bedroom ," who's hurt ? What the chizz is going on here ?"

Tori sent Andre a forgiving smile ." Andre, Cat is bugging about what to wear when she goes to see Robbie this morning and needs our opinion ."

" You need to forget all this crazy chizz and be honest with Robbie , lil Red . " repeated Andre, afraid that Cat's little stunt might have pushed Robbie to his final breaking point and that was really sad . The dude was madly in love with the girl .

He and Beck even had a pool going amongst themselves on when he would man up big time with Cat or when he would give up and move to another girl .

Cat's brown eyes widened ." I don't lie to Robbie …"

" You get his hopes up then you shove a knife in the boys heart ," said Andre, bluntly ," if you don't want to ever be with Robbie , you have to tell him, finally, Cat ."

" Hey, your being kind of harsh with the kid …" interceded Sam, unsure how she felt about putting her opinion in here when she was wrestling with her own feelings for Freddie ," Cat can handle her nerd , dude ."

" Just wear the pink sundress , Cat ," Tori handed it to her ," and be gentle with Robbie ."

Cat twisted her hair nervously as she accepted the dress , decision made . She thought her friends were being really negative about her relationship with Robbie and it bothered her .

Nothing was wrong with her and Robbie , they were just fine .

She hoped they were still fine .

Robbie shifted uncomfortably in his bed , mindful of his bruises and bites , but thankful the new day shift nurses had removed the body cast replacing it with simple bandages and took a drink of his coffee . He normally wasn't much of a coffee drinker , occasionally he liked the dark beverage , but since he was brooding , he felt it suited his mood .

Between sleep , he had thought a lot about his relationship with Cat as he listened in on Sam and Freddie and had decided the tech nerd had no interest in Cat .

All of his attention and apparent ally his love was for the blonde Sam Puckett.

He didn't know if it was the pain meds talking or if he had just reached the final straw in his pathetic life but he needed to be a man about Cat because this game they kept playing was getting old and stale.

Why should he be bothered by her blatant flirting with other guys if she wasn't even sorry ?

As much as it hurt , it really killed him, but he cared more about her than she obviously did about him and maybe he needed to be the one to spell it out for her .

Robbie was quaking in his hospital gown but he just had to suck it up and do it.

He might eventually die of a broken heart but it would be better than this torture .

" Robbie ," called out Cat, cheerfully as she strolled into his room , all warm smiles as she handed him a small container filled with cookies ," hi . I came to see you and oh, you look much better.."

She leaned in to hug him and felt him pull away from her . " Sam said the hospital food was gross but I brought you cookies to snack on and I think Beck and Jade are going to bring you lunch from Karaoke Dokee later ."

Robbie managed a pain smile and moved the container aside , taking her in as she looked fresh and lovely in a pale pink sundress and her sweet smile almost making him forget that he had been nothing but a pawn in her stupid little games .

He needed to do this , he couldn't chicken out , he deserved answers .

" Thanks for the cookies and the hug …" Robbie tried to be cool ,despite the fact his hands were all sweaty and his nerves were somewhere at his feet ," I'm glad that you came to visit me . It was nice of you …."

" Why wouldn't I come visit you ? I wanted to come last night but Sam wanted private time with Freddie ," whispered Cat, hesitating on sitting on the chair or at the edge of his bed . She settled on the chair but closed her hand over his," they have unfinished couples issues leftover between them ."

Robbie moved his hand from hers, ignoring the hurt that flashed across her face .

This was better for them both . Don't be a wuss, Shapiro .

" You need to get better soon, Robbie , so we can decide what to do about our date ," says Cat, excitedly ," I was thinking I could make us spaghetti and meatballs since we both love that and we could go play baby golf . That would be fun .."

His heart beat like thunder in his chest at her enthusiasm but then he thought back to the Cow Wow and hurt slammed back down reminding him of the pain he had felt .

" Our date ," repeated Robbie , finding his voice ," I would have thought you would have forgotten all about that already . What's a date with me anyway ? "

Cat frowned , baffled . " Of course not, silly ," says Cat, brown eyes meeting his and unsure of what she saw in his eyes ," you asked me out on a date ."

Robbie swallowed the battling emotions between his head and his heart and told himself he couldn't be swayed by her sweetness . It only led to more rejection and more pain .

He adjusted his gaze and his glasses, and pushed himself forward .

" I've been asking you out on dates and prom for years , Cat , and you've found new ways to reject me every time so forgive me if I'm really not up for another 'Ew Robbie, gross ' so soon "

Cat felt a jolt of hurt along with shame as he tossed her words back at her as she tried to figure out how to fix this so she scooted closer to him, trying to hold his hand , again .

" How much medicine are you on, Robbie ? This isn't like you…and I know you don't mean to say these things to me because that isn't you ."

Robbie folded his arms across his chest, setting his jaw ." It doesn't matter about the medicine , what matters is that if you cared at all about me you wouldn't have been fad doodling with the first cute guy you saw ! "

" I wasn't fadoodling with Freddie ! So I might have been a little flirty but it was only to get back at Sam for stealing Jade from me ," says Cat , in exasperation ," it had nothing to do with you . Can't we talk about our date instead ?"

A real date with the girl of his dreams sounded perfect like in his dreams but there was no guarantees it would actually happen in real life . Cat would find someone or something more exciting than him like she always did .

Maybe he should write a song about pain , he knew it well .

" Are you planning to run away from me again ? "

Cat bit her lip, felt the beginnings of tears at the corner of her eyes and stared unbelievably at him . His accusations cut straight through and deeply to the bone .

" Robbie ..why are you being this mean to me ? "

He tried not to sound harsh , aimed for indifference even though his own heart was crushing into tiny bits like broken glass . They had to settle this confusion once and all .

" I'm not , Cat, " replied Robbie , under his breath ," I'm being real . How long have you known that my song was for you ? I want the truth ….no fibbing either ."

She lowered her lashes , brushed at the tears , and tried to hold back her anxiety . It wouldn't do them any good if she had an attack and fainted .

Why did Andre have to be right about Robbie being mad at her ?

" A little while …maybe a few minutes after you sang it to me or the next day ."

The knife twisted in a bit further and he made a strangled sound that cut right through her .

" I put everything out there , I laid my heart bare for you in that song, Cat, and all you cared about was that stupid Evan jerk …and don't even get me started about the Cow Wow "

God, this was awful !

He should just let Jade stab him over and over with her good scissors .

" I am so sorry , Robbie , " pleaded Cat, suddenly more afraid than she had ever been in her life ," please don't be mad at me . I didn't know how to tell you, I was afraid about me and you, and you have to know that I really , really love the song ."

He turned his head from hers , felt the prickle of tears in his own eyes . Robbie was sorry he was hurting her feelings but she had destroyed his too .

It would be easier , simpler if they just went back to the friends thing .

No more confusion about the attraction or the sparks or the pretending .

He hated the pretending worse of all .

" You could say ' Oh, Robbie , did you write that for me ? " he tried sarcasm instead .

" I..I thought you knew …" Cat moved closer to him, touching his arm and tried to make him look at her yet he wouldn't ," we have something special between us ?"

Special ?

It was as if a bomb exploded within Robbie and he couldn't take it anymore .

" How , Cat, how am I supposed to know anything ? You flirt with me , you reject me left and right , you offer yourself up to your friends boyfriend without a thought about my feelings and you have no right , none , to be mad at me ! We kissed once, twice if you get technical about it but it means nothing to you …so, I'm done ."

Cat felt the tears on her face as she clutched her chest , shaking her head , the pain all too real and couldn't focus, couldn't think . Robbie couldn't mean what he was saying !

He loved her !

He wouldn't be so cruel yet she recognized the seriousness in his voice and it terrified her , making her tremble .

" You don't mean that , Robbie ! I should get a doctor ! I ..I care about you "

" You confuse me , Cat , and I just cant deal with the pain anymore ," said Robbie with finality ," I think its best if we just put the confusion behind us . We can hang out , be friends , and we can both date whoever we want and not worry about any of this anymore ."

" I don't want to be just friends with you , Robbie ! " cried Cat , her heart breaking and suffocating her ," why are you lying about us ? I don't understand this ! "

" I need to rest now …you should go see Jade now " said Robbie, his throat clogged .

" Are you breaking up with me ?" Cat lifted her eyes , tears tacking down her cheek .

" We would have to be together for that to happen and we aren't ," relied Robbie ,trying not to cry in front of her ," I'm really tired now , Cat . Thanks for the cookies ."

Unable to comprehend how her whole life had suddenly fallen apart on her and her emotions shattered , Cat sent him one last anguished look then ran as fast as she could .

Robbie squeaked under his breath and threw the container of cookies against the wall .

Being a man sucked .

" That was awfully harsh man " spoke up Freddie from the other side of the room .

" You don't understand about me and Cat " Robbie closed his eyes only to see her tear stricken face and knew he had caused it ," it's better this way ."

" For you or for her ?"

" For both of us ," answered Robbie , feeling as if he would never love again ," I can't be in love with Cat Valentine anymore . "


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, iCarly, or Sam & Cat .

" NOOOOOOOOOO "

Sam looked up from her laptop where she had just sent off an email to Carly about Freddie coming to California for her and watched as her roommate burst into the apartment , tears tracking down her face and visibly shaking .

" Cat, what's the matter ? Are you okay ? Is it your dork ?" Sam hated tears of any kind and though Cat was emotional , she had never seen the girl this upset before .

She knew how to handle Carly when she was crying but Cat was different .

Cat clutched at her chest , pain burning in it at the memory of Robbie's earlier words to her and felt sick in her stomach . She tried to breathe but only managing a few gulping of air making her cough as she tried to push back the tears .

"R-R-obbbie ," Cat buried her face in her hands , sobbing ," he …he doesn't want to be with me anymore ."

Sam made a face , confused ." Huh ?'

Before Sam could ask questions the door burst open loudly bringing in a frantic Jade West and Tori Vega who took one look at a crying Cat and jumped into action .

" Cat, what the hell is the matter ?" demanded Jade , noticing that her redheaded friend was trembling ," I thought you were going to see Robbie ."

" I..I did …he …he was soo so mean to me ," spluttered Cat as Tori gently took her shoulders and steered her to the couch to sit down ," Robbie doesn't want me ."

Tori and Jade exchanged baffled looks . Robbie had been in love with Cat pretty much since day one and they couldn't imagine what could have possibly led to this unless it was like the guys had suggested , the Freddie thing and the song had been the final straw for Robbie .

If there was one thing the girls could agree on it was that Robbie never accepted defeat where Cat was concerned and had never given up pursuing her .

" She's been blubbering that chizz since she got here " informed Sam, finding a box of tissues on the counter and handing it to the over-wrought girl .

Cat closed her eyes only to picture her Robbie in her mind , the kind eyes behind his glasses , that dark curly hair that she secretly had always loved , and the sweet , gentle ways he always was with her that made her feel so special .

An overwhelming sense of sadness followed by burning pain and nausea gurgling upwards as Cat fought for air . She couldn't lose Robbie ! She just couldn't !

Her breathing became ragged again and she felt Tori rub her back, softly .

" Cat, breathe ," said Tori, in a quiet voice ," you need to calm down and tell us why you think that Robbie doesn't want you so we can help …"

" He didn't like the cookies you made him ?' questioned Sam, grabbing at the nearest thing that she could think of and that would have hurt her feelings .

Jade jabbed a tissue in Cat's hand and lifted her chin . " Stop it ! You didn't cry when Robbie took another girl to the Cow Wow after you told him no so what did he say that turned you into a hot mess ?"

" Jade , that isn't helping " hissed Tori, glaring at the dark haired Goth .

" I….I made Robbie chocolate chips cookies cause he loves those and his Mom never makes them for him ," rambled Cat, wanting them to understand ," I tried to hold his hand and ..talk about our date and he ..he got so angry . Robbie ..I've never seen him so angry before .."

" The geek got made because you held his hand ? I'm lost ," admitted Sam, " I thought you said he was in love with you . He shoulda been on freaking cloud nine , Cat ."

Cat swallowed the lump lodged in her throat and tried to sniffle back the tears that just wouldn't stop coming . Somewhere in the back of her mind , she understood that Robbie had only spoken the truth and that was that she had done all of this to herself .

He hadn't accused her of doing anything that she hadn't done ….which made it ten times worse . She sobbed and leaned her head against Tori's shoulder , trying to find the words that would make her best friends want to help her.

" He ..he asked if I was going to run away from him again ? He …Robbie wouldn't let me explain and its all my fault ," Cat lifted her face and stared hard at Jade, as she gnawed on her lower lip ," he was so mad that I knew about the song and hadn't told him I knew but how could I ? I didn't know how to bring it up and he says we don't have anything special between us ."

God, her heart felt as if he had ripped it out and ran over it with his car !

It wouldn't subside, and she didn't know how she could live if she didn't have Robbie .

She felt the anxiety rise within her and struggled to breathe in and out and not go to unconscious .

" Damn looks like Rob finally grew a pair if he said all that chizz to you , Cat " Jade was oddly impressed with Shapiro's nerve since he generally didn't have any though she knew if they continued to let Cat carry on like this , it would never solve anything for any of them ," did you really think he would just let all of that go after you didn't talk about the kiss with him ? Robbie might not be much of a man but you killed him, Cat ."

Sam jumped in the middle , feeling like the odd woman out here and needing answers .

Jade had only given her the basics and until their fight , Cat had been super quiet regarding Robbie so she wasn't exactly sure the relationship .

She and Freddork had their issues it was true but they had been together , they were a couple , and she would have been lying to herself and the others if she said that she didn't have any feelings left for the nub .

Truth was she still was in love with him but none of that meant a hill of beans to help her friend out here .

" I thought you said Robbie was sort of your boyfriend , Cat ?"

Jade lifted a brow then fixed the redhead with a hard stare . " You ever tell Robbie that ?"

Cat dabbed at her eyes, stood , and grabbed the remote off of the table and tossed it at the door . How could they not understand ?

" No but I didn't know that I needed too ," exploded Cat , as angry tears coursed down her cheeks ," Robbie always knows how I feel about him . It's ..we're complicated and besides people think we're together most of the time anyway …because we are ."

" Oh God ," This time it came from Tori ," Have you actually told Robbie how you feel about him ? I mean, Jade and I know how you feel about him but you have been playing around with his feelings . "

" Tori ! I kissed him back at the Cow Wow ! I never would have done that if I didn't love him !~ " She covered her mouth with her hands at the admission .

" Then you ran away from him and pretended it never happened " finished up Jade sharply ," you know , lots of girls saw you two kiss it up , Cat . You been listening to the grapevine lately ? "

" Jade , don't ..that wont help the situation " warned Tori, afraid she knew where the wicked young woman was going with this topic ," you are going to make it worse ."

" She needs things to be worse , Vega , so she can get the big picture "

Cat paced across the living room, twisting her hands , nervously , and pleading with Sam to help her . She had never really given much thought to the consequences where Robbie was concerned ..she had always figured one day they would just turn into a couple .

They wouldn't have to worry about the weirdness of being best friends to into a relationship . Her last relationships had ended horribly and she didn't want to take that kind of risk between herself and Robbie . She grabbed a handful of tissues and cried into them, hoping to get it all out of her system .

" Gabriella isn't the only chick in Hollywood Arts who have noticed the changes in Robbie since the ole Cow Wow," pointed out Jade , bluntly ," you wait long enough and Shapiro will find another girl who actually wants to date him , Cat ."

" Stop lying, Jade West ! Robbie is mine ! He cant go out with other girls when I'm madly in love with him ! I. I've really liked him since he had this stupid crush on Trina two years ago but I'm no good at being in relationships ."

God her chest ached but it felt good to get everything out !

" You lock yourself up in a mental institution for loving the nerd , Cat ?" asked Sam, thinking that was hw she had dealt with being in love with Freddie Benson, at first .

Hating had been much easier than admitting she loved the moron .

Finding out that he was in love with her too had changed things completely for them .

In a good way .

" Of course not, Sam ! Every guy I have dated ..it hasn't ended well and I know it was because of me and I love Robbie too much which is why I …I'm afraid to ruin us ."

She sank back down beside Tori on the couch and leaned into her , tired from crying and terrified that she couldn't repair the damage to her and Robbie .

Could she handle going back to the friends zone with him ? Could she watch her sweet fella fall for another girl who wasn't her ?

Cat thought she might just die for the rest of her life and never love ever again .

Absently Jade patted her best friends hand , glad to see the tears were less now .

Cat always could focus better once she had her little crying fits done and over with .

" You done crying now ? You just gonna let Shapiro walk away for you or you gonna suck it up and fight for the nerd ? " demanded Jade , hoping she was angry enough to do just that and not back down .

Neither Robbie or Cat did confrontation so it was shocking they had gotten to this point in the first place . It also sucked that she owed Beck money for the lame bet they had going with Andre but she could always find a way around it .

Cat chewed on her bottom lip , anxious . " I'm not really good at fighting , Jade ."

The words struck a chord in Sam and she felt them ring home for her and Freddie .

Maybe they had given up on their relationship too soon , maybe they were worth the fight that Jade was pushing so hard about with Cat and Robbie.

Maybe Sam understood and cared more than she had let on about .

" I've seen you fight , Cat, and I know you have it in all that pink somewhere ," added Sam, feeling the need to contribute now ," don't be such a freaking wuss and do what Jade tells you to do. You have to tell the dude your in love with him ."

" What if Robbie rejects me again ? You weren't there today ," expressed a panicky Cat , wanting to fight but scared ," how can I fix all my running away ? God, he hates everything I 've did and I deserve the hate ! "

" You wounded his pride and you hurt him ," interceded Tori , before Jade could devise a plan ," with the knowing about the song and well, going flirty Cat in front of him , with another guy kicked him back down . You have to be as honest with him about your feelings as he was with you, sweetie ."

" That's what Robbie said , exactly ! How did you know , Tori ?"

Tori held up her pear phone . " Text from Andre is how - he and Beck are with Robbie ."

" Being in love with Robbie is scary and wonderful " murmured Cat, under her breath ," I always thought if I kept it a secret , it would make it extra special between us ."

" You were wrong " snapped Jade , not unkindly .

" I'm here , I'm here ," announced Trina Vega, carrying a bag in from the nearest Handy Quick ," Cat sending me mass tweets with Robbie in all CAPs is enough screaming , Hun. What did the idiot do to hurt you ? "

" Trina , why are you here ?"

" I was upset " answered Cat, softly ,' I texted Trina too ."

" I have ice cream, I couldn't find your stupid red velvet cupcakes and I couldn't go to the stupid cup cake store that Meredith's dad owns because I knew Jade would hurt me so we have a cake instead ," rambled on Trina, pulling out pints of ice cream and distributing them among the girls ," are we all going to hurt Robbie now or what ?"

Cat accepted the ice cream , gratefully , as Sam went for the spoons .

" Thanks, Trina ," smiled Cat, thinly," and noooo, don't do anything bad to Robbie . I acted like a dumb gank instead of just telling Robbie I love him …."

" Time for running is over , Cat ," declared Jade , " it's now or never . "

Cat only hoped she could get it right this time and prove to Robbie that they were for always , if he would only let her love him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Nope I still don't own Victorious, Icarly, or Sam &Cat.

" I am an idiot " announced Robbie , sitting up in his bed, and bemoaning his decision to finally be honest with Cat about his feelings ," Cat is never going to speak to me again ! I've ruined our friendship because I am sure she hates me now ."

Andre and Beck shared knowing looks .

" No, man, your not ," added Andre , " Lil Red is like my baby sister but she did you wrong . I'm proud of you , Rob , you manned up ."

" We're both proud of you ," voiced Beck, taking a drink of his coffee ," Cat needed to hear it . Jade says she's a wreck but that might be good for you…"

" Yea, Tori says Cat's been crying over you , Robbie " offered up Andre , checking his phone for her texts as the girls were helping Cat cope with her issues .

Robbie frowned , brows turning up, and fixed his friend with a perturbed look .

" Cat's crying ? I've made the sweetest girl I know cry ," Robbie sighed ," now I feel worse . I didn't want to hurt her and it felt good to get everything off my chest at the time but maybe I should have just let things sit the way they always have been , you know ."

He felt like an insensitive brute for making her cry as Robbie had always prided himself of being careful with Cat . He knew how sensitive she was and how to tread careful so as not to give her anxiety a reason to act up on her .

Robbie didn't want to be like all those jerky assholes Cat had dated ..Danny, Tug, Evan .

Now he felt as low as gum on the bottom of a shoe .

" You want to keep pretending that your not in love with Cat and continue being miserable ?" asked Beck, lifting his eyes at his friends logic .

Robbie's over-thinking always did a number on his confidence and this was going bad fast if he and Andre didn't cut it off at the pass, so to speak .

Robbie shrugged , wincing at the slight pain in his shoulder from the bites then ignored it .

" It's worked for me for now "

" It sucks " allowed a quiet Andre , a vivid picture of his best friends beautiful face invading his mind against his will as he tried to vanish it before it set up shop all day .

He needed to be hear for his pal, not think about a girl .

" We all agree it sucks ," contributed Beck, thinking of his own time spent apart from Jade when they had been broken up ," What ? I love Jade but love is a pain in the ass."

" It really is very painful " chimed in Freddie , looking over to the three men . He had been thinking about his own predicament with Sam and the fact that she had stayed by his side practically all night . It had to mean that she still cared for him ," sorry, I never meant to horn in on your conversation but I can relate ."

" It's okay, buddy ," replied Robbie then nodded to his friends ," Freddie was involved with Sam ."

" You're the dude that was fadoodling with Cat ?" asked Andre , narrowing his eyes .

Freddie groaned in dismay ." I didn't touch Cat ," insisted Freddie , firmly ," maybe there was a little bit of flirting because Cat is a very pretty girl but I…I love Sam . I thought that Sam was hurt so I came for her ….no fadoodling with Cat. "

He felt strongly that Andre and Beck were the muscles in the friendship with Robbie and he really didn't want to be beaten up to add to his pain .

" We all know its hard to resist when Cat goes all flirty ," tossed in Beck ," she's a sweetheart but we've all seen her bat those eyelashes . Robbie loses his mind .."

" Beck, that is so ..not true ," protested Robbie, weakly ," I don't lose …maybe its a little true . I spend a lot of time being confused mainly about me and Cat but I shouldn't have to worry about that since I made her hate me now ."

" You were harsh with her " put in Freddie in agreement with the others .

" Cat doesn't hate you " reassured Andre , solemnly ," the girls would tell us if she did ."

" I wouldn't know what to think if Sam didn't hate me " replied Freddie ,thoughtfully ," our relationship is…was ..it wasn't normal ."

The door burst open bringing in a familiar face to the Seattle young man ." Freddie , are you alright ? Sam called me so I flew down here on the first flight I could get ."

" Gibby " Freddie was taken back by the appearance of his friend but was happy to see him nonetheless .

" Man, your face doesn't look so good ," pointed out Gibby, not unkindly ," your gonna have a lot of ugly scars . "

Freddie rolled his eyes as Gibby plopped down in the chair beside his bed and hang out .

" Hey " acknowledged the three men from Hollywood Arts .

" Sam called you about me ? " asked Freddie , taking it all in .

" Yeah and told me about you falling in with those killer fish ," said Gibby, matter of fact ," bad deal . It was cool to hear from Sam though …so, what's been going on with you and her ?"

Freddie swung his legs over the bed to get comfortable ." Yeah, Robbie and I had a bad fall with all the killer tuna ," went on Freddie ,plaintively ," I don't know if anything is happening with me and Sam, Gib . She 's been mad at me over spending time with her roommate , love was mentioned and Sam did stay with me last night to keep me company . The guys and I were just talking about how love sucks badly ."

" I'm Robbie ," The curly haired man waved ," Cat is the roommate that Freddie wasn't fad doodling with and the girl of my dreams who I made hate me now ."

" So a lot happened then ," deduced Gibby with interest ," you thinking about getting back together with Sam ?"

It was an obvious question and Gibby knew Freddie had been pining for the blonde since she had left Seattle and moved here even if he hadn't admitted it to him .

It was true he hadn't been keen on Sam and Freddie as a couple but he also didn't like seeing how miserable Freddie was without her either .

" Thinking a lot about it but I don't know how Sam feels about is seeing as we haven't talked about it yet " confessed Freddie , in a dry tone ," I do think she missed me too ."

" You should probably talk about it then " mused Gibby ," maybe it will work out better this time ."

" Yeah " was all that Freddie could say and pondered if he just needed to say the words to go from there ," maybe I should man up myself this time ."

" Maybe I should call Cat and apologize " decided Robbie , feeling the ache in his chest .

He didn't like being this unsettled .

He couldn't imagine his life with Cat's sweet presence in it and despite Beck and Andre's reassuring words , they didn't know Cat like he knew her .He had been second guessing his actions with Cat since the time he had opened his mouth and spilled his guts to her.

" No," Andre took his phone from him," don't call her . You don't need to be groveling for scraps from Cat this time . You went to the mattress now its her time ."

" The mattress ? " Robbie blushed , misinterpreting what his friends meant ," There was no mattresses involved ! I would never …I am a gentleman , Andre ."

Andre chuckled , amused ." Not that, you moron . You watch all the sappy , old movies with Cat and you don't get the Godfather reference ."

Robbie was embarrassed ," OH right , the Godfather , no ."

" The mob ," called Gibby ," the ole mafia . Good movie ."

" Let Cat come to you " informed Beck, firmly ," if she wants you, she will …like she did that time at the Cow Wow without the running away ."

" I thought we were establishing that Cat doesn't want me " said a sad but resolved Robbie, who was trying to not fall back on old habits .

He liked old habits and lived by them for the most part . He just didn't have the cool that Beck and Andre did ..even if he had started working out with them .

He had been hoping he could still be sensitive but with muscles which he knew that girls always appreciated .

Andre and Beck shared looks of grief .

" He picks now to give up on Cat "

" I still don't follow the cool guy logic " explained a baffled Robbie , who up until now had thought there was a barest glimmer of hope for him and Cat but that was a pipe dream . Somehow between the kiss at the Cow Wow and now , his life was all askew .

This was what happened when he stepped out of his comfort zone and tried change on for a new style but he didn't think it fit him well.

" Me either ' agreed Freddie , who had been following it too .

" I don't really get the whole thing you guys are discussing ," chimed in Gibby , his own love life non-existent at the time ," but if it means that Robbie and Freddie should let Cat and Sam do all the work for them, I'm on board with that scenario ."

" That's it " declared Beck, straightening his shoulders and feeling things were a little too much tense and emotional for a bunch of dudes .," let the girls come to you . Now Andre and I are gonna go grab some meat and grease from Karaoke Dokee and we can all hang out together for a bit ."

" Maybe play some cards and watch an action movie " elaborated Andre , simply .

" Or we could watch Galaxy Wars " offered up Robbie , trying to cheer himself up," I think I saw a marathon was running on the ole TV ."

" I could go for some Galaxy Wars " chimed in Freddie ," a little Nug Nug and the Princess Oblongata …"

" Gibby, don't let them call the girls " ordered Beck as they left the hospital room .

Love was a pain but it was also frightening and unexpected and wonderful .

Idly the guys wondered if Cat or Sam would crack first , it would be interesting .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything D.S. related including Victorious, iCarly, and Sam & Cat .

Sam gnawed on the fried chicken with vengeance as she flickered her gaze from her computer then to Cat, who was sitting at the kitchen table , making a list or her like fiftieth list on how she could win back her nerd .

.

Reruns of Girly Cow played on the TV though neither were watching it as both were concentrating on the men in their lives and what to make out of them .

The blonde grabbed another chicken leg and bit into it , wishing that Carly would stop flirting with all the cute Italian hunks long enough to call her back so they could video chat . Her little pep talk with Jade , Tori, and Trina had not only helped Cat to admit that she was in love with Robbie but it had in a way reminded Sam that she had never really gotten completely over Freddork either .

She was as guilty as Cat on the whole pretending thing and what in the chizz was Carls doing over in Italy that she couldn't take two minutes out to video chat her back .

" Gah " Sam propped her feet up on the coffee table and tried not to think about that solid wall of muscle her own nub was sporting these days and looking really , really good .

Just then Cat let out a wail of her own " That will never work ! "

Sam lifted her head and caught her roommates eye ." Didn't I tell you two hours ago that Glasses will love if you make him any sort of forgiveness food ..better yet those killer meatballs you make . "

Not to mention, she would love helping herself to the yummy meatballs , too .

They were pretty awesome and Cat made forty to a batch .

" I thought about that but then Tori reminded me that hamburgers might make Robbie think about the time I made them for Moose and bailed on being his magic assistant which is bad , Sam ! I already baked him chocolate chip cookies and I just don't know if food is really the way to a mans heart " Moaned an upset Cat, dropping her head down, worn , on the table and letting out a whimper .

" Hamburgers are good for anything ," added Sam, glad for the distraction ," really, you cant go wrong with meat and lots of it . I would accept apology meat …"

Cat sighed and stared up at her , baffled ." Freddie sent you apology meat ?"

" No but he did buy me a ham once …..those were the days " answered Sam, glancing back at the computer screen and absently flicking through some old pictures of her friends

They had been happy together until they had decided not to be a couple anymore .

Obviously living with Cat was screwing with her denial about the nub and she had been doing so well resisting the urge to go spend more time with Freddie , which she had already done .

" Sam , this isn't helping me ! I have to prove to Robbie that I wont run away from him anymore ! I thought about calling him but Jade says that the guys took Robbie's phone from him and I cant leave him a voicemail ! "

" Maybe your trying too hard , Cat " offered up Sam," maybe you should just talk to him instead of going overboard with singing him songs and baking for him ."

Cat glanced at her list and marked 'Sing him a love song ' off of it with a long sigh .

" I'm not really good with the talking part ," admitted Cat, insecurity in her voice ," Robbie hasn't really been mad at me in a long time . When I was dating other guys and they broke up with me I was sad but I knew I always had Robbie there for me ."

Sam let out a groan of dismay . " You should really talk this chizz over with Jade again, you know, if your having all of these doubts again ."

Cat was solemn . " I already know what Jade would tell me ! Tori thinks I need to give Robbie space ! You heard her ! But what if I give him too much space and he finds another girl he wants to be with ! "

" I can't see that happening any time soon , Cat " chimed in Sam with a helpless shrug , getting agitated and glancing idly at her phone , tempted to text her best friend but the international rates would be murder . She and Cat didn't do bad on the babysitting gig but she didn't want to blow a couple hundred bucks on a dang phone bill either .

Before she could continue her train of thought or give in and text Carly, the doorbell dinged , saving her from making a decision .

" It's open "

The door swung open bringing in Gibby who was a sight for sore eyes and was sporting a new look . The Gibby was dressed in a pair of jeans and a bright colored bowling shirt making him look less like the nub he was and a little different . Older maybe even .

It was weird .

" Hey Sam "

" Gibby ! Man, what are you doing here ?" asked Sam, surprising herself by hugging her friend and actually glad to see his face in her new town .

Gibby hugged her back . " You called me about Freddie so I came out to check on him and thought since you didn't show up at the hospital last night , I'd pop in to visit you ."

Sam gestured for him to enter and motioned at her curious roommate . " I stayed with Freddie the other night ," said a nonchalant Sam," he's gonna live . Gibby , that is my roommate , Cat ."

Cat smiled, brightly ." Hi ! Nice to meet you , Gibby ."

" Good to meet you too ," Gibby took a seat , looked around the apartment ," nice place .You know , the doctors might let Freddie and Robbie out a lot sooner than they expected is what I heard since no infections or anything ."

" Really ? " this came from a hopeful Cat , who was hoping to apologize to Robbie in a place that was slightly more comfortable than the hospital and maybe less awkward .

" That's what the guys told me " explained Gibby, casually ," So, you should get back together with Freddie , Sam, which is actually what I came here to say to you . "

Sam was taken back ." Why ? You hate me and Freddie together ."

Cat folded up her list, moved to pour herself a glass of lemonade , and listened intently to the turn of events playing out in the living room with Sam . She had been unusually quiet about her feelings for Freddie since their little war had ended between them.

Gibby didn't beat around the bush ." It wasn't my favorite thing ever ," admitted Gibby, honestly ," mainly because of you taking out all your hate on me but it's been a long time now . You know , Freddie has been pretty downright miserable since you came to L.A. and he did rush right over here when he thought you were hurt , Sam ."

God, what in the name of all the chizz was happening when Gibby was giving her dating advice ?

Things had seriously changed and she didn't know how she felt about it either .

" I know ," retorted a defensive Sam , who had been thinking about nothing but her relationship for Freddie for the past three days now ," it doesn't mean we should be together ! He's still gonna go back to Seattle and I live here now plus I know about him and Carly …I mean, she told me about the kiss ."

" There was a kiss between Carly and Freddie ? OH my God ! What about the girlfriends code of honor ? " interrupted Cat , joining them in the living room .

" It was just a goodbye kiss ," picked up an observant Gibby ," Freddie hasn't been in love with Carly for years . Even I know that, Sam, and besides he's still in love with you ."

Sam grabbed the bucket of chicken as she paced a path in front of her friend , nervous .

It was one thing for her to question her own motives and her feelings but hearing everything laid out there by Gibby was freaking her out in a new way .

" You can't know any of this , Gibby ! "

" I hang out with Freddie practically every other day , Sam, " replied Gibby, quite seriously ," it's been that way since you and Carly both left . Why do you think he's been working out ? He's been trying to find reasons to come and visit you for months ."

" Freddie did act all worried about you when he came here ," added Cat, wanting to contribute ," we were fighting so I might have forgotten to tell you that part ."

" It isn't easy …." trailed off a scared Sam, sitting back down beside her old friend ," and ..and we don't have Carls around to referee our fights . Plus long distance relationships don't really work ..all of my moms have turned into disasters ."

" But your not your Mom " offered Cat, under her breath .

" They all sound like lame excuses to me " interjected Gibby, bluntly ," like the kind of things I tell myself when I start having regrets about my feelings that I never acted on ."

Sam gaped at him ." Feelings for who ?"

" It doesn't matter now ," dismissed Gibby in a tone that Sam had never heard from him before ," I know I'm not Carly but do you still love Freddie , Sam ?"

" Dammit , Gibby , I hate you for doing this chizz to me ! Freddie is the only guy that I have ever really loved and ..and that I still love ."

" You should tell him " urged Cat , with a tiny smile ," isn't that what all of you told me I need to do about Robbie ? Just go find Freddie at the hospital and tell him the truth ."

Sam tossed the chicken wing on the coffee table and knew that there were worse things that she could do but she needed to do this now before she chickened out and lost her nerve .

*************************************FL********************************

" Princess Oblongata is really hot " commented Freddie , glancing at the screen where a all day marathon of Galaxy Wars were playing and found himself bonding with the dork .

Initially all of the things that had gotten on Freddie's nerves about Robbie had been more the guys insecurities and upon some actual real conversations the young men had found that they shared similar interests and common ground about the girls .

They were almost on the track of becoming friends one might even say .

" One hot princess " agreed Robbie , relieved that he had mobility now that the stupid body cast had been removed . Incompetent nurses .

" Gibby has a taser ," replied Freddie ," it's the coolest thing ever and fires awesomely ."

" I've been wanting one of those for years but they are so expensive " told Robbie ," plus Beck and Andre don't think it's cool . My buds know about cool .."

" I understand " said Freddie , glancing down at his phone ," I don't know what Sam told my Mom to keep her off of my back but it's kind of nice ."

" At least your mother is concerned about you ," said a quiet Robbie ," my parents didn't even bother to make sure I was alive , just my Maw Maw and Grandpa ."

Freddie didn't know how to respond to that so he simply nodded . " I'm glad they are letting us out of this place in the morning , I think its time for me to go home ."

Sam poked her head in the doorway , a thin smile spread across her face as she sort of ambled into the room, not taking her eyes off of Freddie .

" You'd just leave without us talking or having dinner or anything , Freddie ?"

It was a loaded question and they both realized it as the air thickened with emotion and unresolved tension making Robbie uncomfortable .

" I didn't think that you would want to "

Robbie looked from Freddie to Sam then stood, awkwardly ." I'm going to go take a walk down the hall , maybe get myself a Wahoo punch and let you two chat "

" Thanks , Robbie ," called Sam, over her shoulder ," don't be too long either ."

She knew that Cat was planning something today but hard telling what exactly that was and maybe this would make the geek more receptive to her soft friend .

" Sure "

Once Robbie had left the room , Sam moved closer to the bed where Freddie was dressed and sitting up, looking better looking than he had any right to ." You came here without texting me so your just going to leave without saying goodbye either ?"

" I thought you were still mad at me , Sam "

" If I were still pissed at you, I would have let you drown ," confessed Sam, chewing on her bottom lip ," why did you have to come here ?"

" Cat told me you were hurt ," said a frustrated Freddie ," I was worried about you and ..the truth is I missed you, Sam. I wanted to see you ."

Hurt and confusion waged a war with his voice as their gazes met and held for a long minute .

" Things were pretty whack between us when I left " admitted Sam ,hoarsely .

She hated to discuss things that she tried to shut out of her mind but knew they wouldn't have any sort of chance together if it didn't get brought to the surface .

" Whacked ? Janked ! " Freddie couldn't contain his feelings any longer either ," Carly left and next thing I know your just gone without a reason, without talking to me , you just left me ! How could you just leave me ? "

Sam whirled , eyes blazing at the memory ."Me leave you ? One minute your asking if I want to get back together with you and not a freaking hour later I find out your all happy because Carly kissed you . Yeah , that's right , she told me ! "

" It was a damn goodbye kiss ," yelled back an irate Freddie ," I felt nothing when Carly laid one on me ! I felt nothing because she is my friend and you're the woman I love , Sam ! The woman that I still love ….that's why I came to this stupid town ! "

Sam found herself softening at his admission and knew he spoke the truth .

" I might ..okay, I love you too, you stupid nub , but it doesn't change anything ," countered Sam, her emotions scattered across her face for him to read ," I cant go back to Seattle ! There is no way Marissa is letting you move to L.A. so what can we do ?"

Freddie grasped both of her shoulders , love written plainly on his face for her to see , clearly . This was their time and they both knew if they didn't reach for it together , it just might disappear and they would never know anymore .

" We love each other , Sam," declared Freddie , firmly ," we can figure out the rest as we go along even if I have to drive down here every other week to have a date ."

" It wont be easy ….it wasn't easy before .." mumbled Sam, reaching out to touch him .

A twinkle appeared in Freddie's eyes as the corners of his mouth lifted in a cute smile that had Sam weakening with ever word he said .

" I have it on good authority that easy is boring "

From the doorway, Robbie chuckled to himself recognizing Beck and Andre's mantra .

" I hate when you say stuff like that ," growled Sam, moving into his embrace ," you know it makes me want to hit you . Right ?"

" That's my girl ," Freddie gave her shoulders a little shake ," what do you say , Sam, are we back together now or what ?"

" Yes, we're together but if you ever think about fad doodling with Cat again , I will hurt you so bad " threatened Sam before his lips met hers and she surrendered to the love they shared in a long , steamy kiss that had Robbie blushing from the doorway .

" Robbie ," Sinjin Van Cleef interrupted his friend , jostling him from his reverie ," you look well ….I have a delivery for you ."

Robbie frowned , noticing his odd friend carried a colorful bouquet of roses with a dubious expression . Then again , Sinjin worked part time at a local florist shop .

" Please tell me these aren't from Burf ," sighed Robbie ," I told him I wasn't interested ."

Sinjin handed him the roses and a card . " Oh they aren't from Burf ," explained Sinjin, matter of fact ," he's dating like the third cousin of Cat , I think he's a cousin . Actually, Rob, the flowers are from Cat and so is the note ."

" Oh " Robbie stared down at the roses noting they were a mixture of yellow and red then glanced warily at the card ," thanks , Sinjin , I will ."

He placed the flowers down on the table , thinking this was a first . No girl had ever given him flowers before and stared down at the palest pink stationary in his hand .

Robbie was leery about opening it yet curiosity won out .

Her elegant handwriting made him smile .

Robbie ,

Please accept these apology roses because I am so , so very sorry for everything I have done in the past and recently that hurt you . I know flowers wont solve our problems but I hope you will take them and maybe give me a chance to explain later in person , my actions .

The yellow rose is for our friendship because you're my best friend and you mean the world to me . The red is for my feelings for you which I think you deserve hearing them rather than me writing them on this note .

I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or another chance but will you please consider taking a chance on me . There are things I've been afraid to tell you and I know now I was wrong for holding back so I hope you'll let me tell you now .

I'm sorry .

Love ,

Cat

Robbie heaved a long , heavy hearted sigh and knew this was a big step for Cat .

It took everything in him not to wrestle Freddie's phone away from him eager to hear what Cat needed to tell him but he didn't .

Cat had taken that first step .

It felt good to know , to really know that his beautiful Cat actually did care for him .

He could wait a few more days if he had too and maybe , just maybe a new hope glimmered within the hurt and the pain he had been holding onto .

He would keep holding on .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I still don't own Victorious, iCarly, or Sam & Cat .

" Freddie and Robbie are getting out of the hospital this evening "

Cat was quiet as she pushed her salad around on her plate but perked up at the mention of Robbie's name . She'd gotten a thank you text from Robbie about the flowers and the apology note that she had sent him but she hadn't been able to deduce if that meant he forgave her stupidity or not .

" I know ," murmured Cat , meeting Jade's dark gaze ," Sam told me because you know, she's been spending practically every night at the hospital with Freddie since they made up and got back together ."

Cat felt all of her friends stares boring into her and played nervously with her phone until she couldn't take the disappointment in Andre's eyes or the not so subtle encouragement in Tori's look. Were her friends trying to drive her crazy ?

" So what are you going to do about you and Robbie ?" hedged Tori, carefully .

" The flowers were a nice touch, Cat , but its been three days " contributed Beck, reaching over to hold Jade's hand ," Robbie doesn't need anymore space than that ."

" Unless you've changed your mind again " added Andre , grabbing a French fry from Tori's plate and nudging her elbow , playfully ," I heard that some of those North Ridge girls have been tweeting Rob lately . He got a lot of interest from them after Jade posted the video on Splash face …"

Tori shot him a dirty look ." Andre , stop ! I am sure Cat hasn't changed her mind about being in love , I mean, a girl just doesn't up and fall out of love with a guy ."

" Just trying to stick up for my boy is all " answered Andre , easily .

Cat twirled a strand of red hair and chewed apprehensively on her lower lip , wishing her friends would change the subject or Jade would insult Tori . Anything to take the heat off of her as she had spent those three days trying to figure out how to show Robbie that her love was real .

Grand gestures were romantic but she was afraid that she had waited much too long to make a move that would be believable to him . She didn't want to screw this up for good and it made her sick in her stomach to think that other girls were interested in her Robbie .

" You can all stop trying to make me feel guilty ," says Cat, firmly as she stopped fidgeting and met their gazes ," I'm not avoiding , Robbie , not at all ."

Jade raised a brow ." Really ?"

" Really, Jade , I'm not ! I'm going to talk to him tomorrow at school ..about us . I've ..I've been trying to be respectful of his feelings with the space lately is all ."

" Well that is good ," encouraged Tori, who felt for her friend ," so did you decide , Cat ? Are you going to sing him a song ?"

" No," Cat was calm though her nerves were doing a tango ," I kind of think that Robbie and I are past songs , I'm just going to talk to him and hope that he still loves me ."

Beck and Andre shared knowing looks and inclined their heads in a nod .

Robbie had been working through the hurt and the self-pity steadily but they knew without a doubt that Cat was his whole world .

" Just don't faint or anything , Cat ," offered Beck, with a small smile ," it is a confrontation which you can handle . We have faith in you ."

She smiled at Beck, grateful for his words . They were good words and gave her the extra nudge which she needed because she wasn't so good with handling confrontation .

Her friends knew her so well and Cat was grateful to all of them.

Putting her love on the line for Robbie might be the most frightening thing she would ever do but playing hide and seek had only gotten her here in the first place .

Cat didn't want to stand in the way of her own happiness anymore .

It was time for her to stop acting like a child and act like a grown woman , take responsibility for her actions , be brave, and be honest , for a change .

" I know ," murmured Cat, pushing a strand of red hair off of her shoulders and sitting up a little straighter at the table , finding the confidence buried within herself ," I've stopped fighting all of my feelings for Robbie and I know what I need to do to prove it to him ."

She would give him her hand and her heart , forever .

Robbie's return to Hollywood Arts was met with a lot of ribbing and jokes as he made his way over to his locker to gather the books he would need and eager to see his friends .

" Robbie , that was the funniest thing I've ever seen ," called out a kid from his Tech Class as he passed in the hallway ," are those tuna fish scars working for you ?"

" Dumb killer tuna jokes " grumbled Robbie , under his breath as he hitched his backpack on his shoulder and moved towards his locker ," ought kill Jade for uploading that …"

Jade and Beck were lingering by her locker and she caught his eye with a dark look.

" What was that , Rob ?"

" Nothing , Jade , nothing at all " replied Robbie , managing a thin smile and searching the hallway for signs of his petite redhead ," glad to be back . I really didn't enjoy my stay at the hospital or Sam and Freddie making out in front of me ."

He had hoped Cat would be waiting for him at his locker to chat but here he was and no Cat . Maybe he should just accept the pretending and forget everything that had happened between them . Having her in his life as a friend was better than not having her in his life .

Robbie sighed , mournfully , and noted to his chagrin that Beck and Jade were totally engrossed in a heavy make out session and ignoring him .

Which was pretty much back to normal and it was nice to know that atleasst Beck and Jade were as constant as Andre and Tori always hanging out together .

Constant was solid . It was nice .

He pushed aside the doubts plaguing his nerves and glanced at the stairs as the rest of his friends minus Cat joined them over by the row of lockers to chat before class .

" Robbie ," Tori leaned in to give him a hug ," you look better ."

He was grateful for her kindness and returned the hug and a small smile ." Thanks, Tori, I feel a lot better now ," answered Robbie ," just glad to be out of the hospital finally ."

Andre clamped a hand on his shoulder . " So, man, you seen Cat yet ?'

Beck and Jade had stopped their make out session to tune into this topic as all of them were eager for their friends to finally get together once and for good .

Cat and Robbie's song and dance was way beyond old now and they all felt as if they were running out of pep talks and the matchmaking that Tori had attempted if only briefly had been avoided by Cat long ago .

" No, I have not seen Cat , Andre ," replied Robbie , puffing his chest out in an attempt to man up and let it slide off as if he wasn't a mess over the fact ," nor has she texted me since the apology so I can only deduce she is playing off what happened ..well, I've accepted and forgiven her so it doesn't matter anymore, I suppose ."

" No ," stated Jade as she and Tori both started texting their redhead friend , furiously ," I don't know what the chizz is the matter with her but she is not going backwards with you again or I will kill you both ."

" Jade is right . You can't brush Cat off , Robbie , " offered Tori, looking up from her own texting ," you have to let her explain things to you this time ! "

" I don't know …it's never been this messy and uncomfortable between us before '

Before any of the guys could add their input to the mix , the bell rang just as Cat bounded into the school, and watched with longing as Robbie followed the rest of their friends into Sikowtiz's class . She hitched a breath, straighten her yellow eyelet dress , and joined them in the drama class , quietly taking an empty chair close to Robbie .

" Cat , your late " announced Sikowitz , drawing out the obvious ," sit down . I want to revisit method acting because I feel as if you all have forgotten its usage as actors ."

While the crazy teacher rambled on about a subject he all knew would bug them , Cat smiled , softly, and managed to catch Robbie's eye , though he nodded , there was a tenseness hovering around them , making the air thick with unanswered questions .

" Robbie ," tried Cat, under her breath ," hi ."

His smile didn't quite catch his eyes though he tried to hide his feelings from her .

Pretending nothing had happened between them since he had bared his soul to her had only brought him sadness and despair .

" Hi Cat "

" I..I need to talk to you ..after class ..please " Cat felt the slightest quiver of fear in her voice but refused to chicken out again ," can we talk, Robbie ?"

" I suppose so …." He had taken down the walls around his heart and now he was thinking it might be the time to be putting them back up again ," sure ."

" Cat, Robbie , be quiet ," ordered Sikowitz, shooting them annoyed looks ," I think now we should revisit the back-story behind Beck's annoying British man and Tori's even more annoying Officer Tedesco ."

In rare form , the teacher put them all to work on the acting exercise making it impossible for Cat and Robbie to have a real conversation , much to her dismay . Even with help attempted from their friends , the talk wasn't happening in this classroom for them to witness and giving Robbie a chance to run as soon as the class had ended .

His old hang ups and fears had returned in full force seeing Cat up close and he needed the extra time to regroup and regain his confidence before they spoke .

Though Cat was speedy when she need be he managed to avoid her until lunch so he ducked into the empty drama room and plopped down on the chair, avoiding all the disappointed texts from Andre and Beck .

Manning up had been easier when he was on the pain medication because without it, he was just plain, old, nerdy Robbie Shapiro , used and humiliated yet again .

He was happy that his new friend Freddie had refound love with Sam but as for himself , he just didn't think love and happiness were in the cards or the stars for him .

" Now who's running away, Robbie ?"

Robbie looked up and found Cat standing in the doorway , a frown marring her lovely face and shrugged , determined to get past the weirdness he had started between them .

" It's been a long morning , Cat, and I guess I wasn't as ready for this talk as I thought "

Cat simply moved into the room and closed the door behind her so as not to be interrupted by Jade , who had all but threatened to turn her into meatloaf if she didn't talk to Robbie .

" So, you forgive me but you hate me now ?" Cat twisted her fingers together , worriedly as she walked around the stage . She had practiced her speech in front of Sam and Jade for two hours but now that she was actually with Robbie, it didn't sound real .

Why was love so difficult ?

" I could never hate you, Cat ," answered a truthful Robbie , wishing he had brought Rex along with him but he was trying to move past the puppet ," I'm sort of embarrassed about this ..about this between us , I guess . "

Cat felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes but willed them from falling . She would not resort to tears , she could be strong and mature , she was a grown up young woman and she needed to tell the sweet , handsome guy in front of her the truth of her feelings instead of hiding away .

" I hurt you badly ,' continued Cat , playing with the hem of her skirt ," I said and did awful things that I wish I could take back, Robbie , but I ..I never thought about them . Not really ..I know that doesn't make it right or anything so I guess I really need to go back to the beginning between you and me ."

If she was really going to be honest, Cat didn't intend to leave anything out .

She had his attention now ." By that I mean, about the whole you and Trina thing ?"

Robbie blinked , confused , behind his glasses and gaped at her . "Me and Trina ? Oh…Cat, you know that was a long time ago and Trina still hates me ."

" Not that , I mean, your little crush on her ," Cat stomped her foot for his attention ," I was jealous over you…you fawning all over her which is why I staged kissed you, Robbie , except for I got scared after the kiss and I lied about it ."

Shock reverberated through him at her confession ." Cat, you felt something real ? That ..that was like two years ago ? "

Cat's brown eyes locked with his deep gaze and she lowered her lashes , shy and guilty all of the same . Her stomach was doing karate or somersaults or something and she wished it would calm down before her anxiety kicked in before she was done confessing all to Robbie . She had never had problems talking to Robbie before but it was extremely difficult when she felt as if their relationship had changed drastically in such a short time .

" I know ," Cat felt very small ," I felt something when I kissed you that day but I was afraid of what it meant . I liked you but well, I was popular and you weren't and I know it makes me horrible but I worried about things like that back then ."

Robbie stood , heaved a knowing sigh and found that he did understand .

" Right , I get that , Cat ," explained Robbie, cutting her some slack because he had always known he was the nerd in their little group and Cat was the sweet, bubbly

Girl that everyone adored," I even suspected as much and believe it or not , I had actually figured that out on my own ."

He felt his confidence waver a bit but resolved to build his backbone like he had done when he had been in the hospital or during Tinkle Aid . He was a man .

It was just him and Cat .

" What about prome ? Was that all lies too , Cat ? " He had been deeply hurt when he had convinced himself that she would rather lie to him than be his date to the prom .

" Robbie, come on, we already argued over this during prom! If I had known you wanted to go to prom with me , I wouldn't have asked Tug to be my date "

Her date with the hulking hunk of a football player hadn't been as fun as she had imagined it to be and he had tried to get awfully handsy with her after the prom which had been terrible .

Robbie set his jaw, stubbornly ." Now your standing here telling me that you didn't think I would ask you to be my date ? Why, Cat ? Who did you think I would ask ? What other girl would I possibly want to be my date ?"

Cat whirled on him, hands on her hips, a hint of anger flashing in those brown eyes .

" Oh I don't know ….maybe Tori or Trina ! You certainly didn't have a problem being all cute and adorable and offering to be sweet to both of them , Robbie ! You would have done anything if the Vega sisters batted their eyelashes at you ! "

" Because you were flirting with half of the guys in this school , Cat ! You sure as cheese didn't act like you wanted to be with me ! I'm the embarrassment , remember ? "

" You're my best friend ," shouted Cat, simply ," you get me , Robbie , you understand me better than any of those cute guys I went out with . I even stopped dating for a while because I thought things had changed between us or did you not figure that out ?"

Robbie folded his arms across his chest, baffled . " I know things changed between us but you never ever gave me a clue if you returned my feelings ! Do I look like I am a damn psychic ?"

Cat stomped her foot again . His logic drove her crazy !

" You didn't save me in my dream , Robbie Shapiro ! What ..you think I was just sharing it with you for the fun of it ? I dreamed about you ! We were together in my dream ! "

How could he be so clueless ?

" Well, you never told me that, now did you ? I'm sorry I let the dream children eat you but how am I supposed to know when your flirting is real and when its ..I don't know where I'm going with this because you confused me again , Cat ! " He tugged at his curls in frustration and put some distance between himself and Cat before he didn't something rash and bold . Like kissing her .

He was supposed to be letting Cat do all the work here but that wasn't panning out so well . Not when there was too much unsaid they had never spoken about and it seemed they were discussing everything between them now .

It was fortunate for them that this classroom was empty for the next period .

" You dreamed about Tori and Andre getting together that one time so how was I suppose to know ? You flirt with me , I flirt back, and when I think maybe this time it will be different you shoot me down like when I asked that one time if you wanted to make out with me ," Robbie turned around from her , indignation creeping into his tone along with resignation ," I have this deep seeded hate of the word gross now , Cat . Am I really so gross and disgusting to you ? Is that how you truly see me ?"

Cat opened her mouth in shock, quickly covering her mouth with her hands at his accusation . It was one thing when her friends suggested it but another when Robbie made it a reality .

" How could you ever think I meant that ? I was teasing , silly, I wasn't being mean ," Cat touched his arm ," I don't think your gross at all . In fact , I have always thought that you were cute and handsome ….."

" You do ? You never thought I might like to hear you say that …" His voice was low, tinged with his own insecurities about who exactly he was and so much of himself was wrapped up for her ," do you know that a hug from you would give me hope for days ? God, Cat, you weren't dating anyone and we were hanging out a lot together and I really started to believe that that you felt this pull between us too so I wrote my song for you ."

He laughed , dryly ." So you show up the next day all happy and giving out free hugs over dumb Evan ! I even practically told you how I felt in front of Tori and Jade even but you didn't give a damn ! "

Her eyes widened ." I have bad judgment in guys , Robbie ! Did you ever think about that, huh ? Danny, Evan, Tug ….Oh, Moose , …I never like the right kind of guy who will treat me right and ..if I took a chance with you, I mean, what if I ruined us too ? What if I drove you away ? I mean, we're fighting now and why ? Because its my fault that I threw myself at Freddie and got mad at you when you didn't do anything wrong ."

" I'm not the same as those guys, Cat, and I would rather cut off my right foot than do anything that would hurt you ," admitted Robbie , moving closer to her ," and we're fighting because we've spent too much time not talking about us in the first place . My song for you hurt me badly , I wont lie about that …but what happened at the Cow Wow was ten times worse . I cant do this push and pull any longer …it kills me ."

" Seeing you, hearing you singing my song to Sam made my heart hurt more than I ever thought it could ," went on Cat, touching her heart , lightly ," I wanted to punch Gabriella for hanging all over you at the Cow Wow but this was different . Sam is my friend and you couldn't even defend yourself ! "

" No ! This isn't on me and I wont let you make it on me ," argued back Robbie , angrily ," not when you were off throwing yourself at Freddie in front of me ! I get that your sorry and I forgive you but I wont be blamed for any of your actions . If we're going to fight all day then obviously its best we not to even consider being in a romantic relationship at all .We should just let it be, go back to just being friends, and move on from this thing ."

He was tired and the beginning of a headache was forming behind his eyes and it was obvious that he and Cat weren't going anywhere with their arguing .

At the back recesses of his mind , Robbie had always known this could happen .

" No , no, no ," Cat turned and grabbed at his arms , passion in her voice ," we cant go back ! I don't want to go back with you ! I think I would die ! I've been terrified since you got hurt , I've got lists and lists of things I was going to do but I didn't think you would believe me if I sang to you instead . I don't know how to be in a real relationship , Robbie , but I want a chance to learn with you, if you will have me ?"

She inched closer , walking her hands up his chest and lifting her eyes to his face .

" We've never had a real chance because I'm a scared , silly girl but I do know that I am in love with you, Robbie Shapiro, and I've been even more afraid to say it ." Her laughter was weak." I'm trying not to be anymore , I don't want to be anymore ."

His heart pounded furiously against his ribcage as Robbie reached out to wrap his hands around her waist and breathed her in , the sweetness of her perfume and the hint of cupcakes .

" Your in love with me ?"

" I am ," murmured Cat, sliding her arms around his neck, her own heart beating like a freight train ," I am completely crazy in love with you , Robbie ."

He toyed with a curl , smiling against her neck. It was what he dreamed of and had wanted for so very long ….and now Cat was in his arms and not running from him .

It was almost too good to be true .

" I'm in love with you too, Caterina Valentine ," Robbie pressed his forehead against hers ," but you already know that but I want this to be ..for us to be together , for real . Dating , hand holding , no more running or pretending ….I want us to be the real thing ."

" So do I " says Cat, softly ," so do I . " She brushed her lips over his , gently ." Being without you , thinking I'd lost you for good was the most horrible weeks of my life , Robbie . I never ever want to have to go through this again in my life ."

" It was pretty horrible for me as well, sweetie " Robbie held her closer ," so to be clear, we love each other and we are now together , Cat ?"

" Yes we are …always " Standing on her toes , Cat sighed and lowered her lips to his , a swift, sweet kiss then changed in a flash of heat and passion of a love hidden and restrained much too long . It went on and on and on .

The flash of light startled the two as they stopped kissing to find Sikowitz and their friends all watching them with relief and amusement across their faces .

Andre broke the silence , first ." About damn time "

Cat blushed and rested her head against Robbie's chest ." So you all know now , Robbie and I are officially together now ."

" It's true ," Robbie felt happier than he ever could remember with Cat in his arms ," feel free to take pictures and post to the Slap . Cat and I are in love ."

" Thank God "

" Koodalee doo, Cat and Robbie are finally together ," remarked a pleased Sikowitz ," alert the twitter , send out the memos , and all of you get out of my classroom ."

" Sikowitz, " implored Tori, thrilled for her friends happiness ," its been a long time coming . " She looked at the couple who were holding one another and beaming with love as she stared at Cat ," Was it romantic ?"

Cat shook her head ." Not really ," sighed Cat ," Robbie and I fought and talked mainly ."

" It doesn't matter because they are finally together " pointed out Beck, calmly .

Robbie kissed his girl, tenderly and with all the love in his heart and soul .It hadn't been the stuff of the romantic movies that Cat loved to watch and it had been messy and terrifying and undeniably real and true but their love was alive .

" Our hearts are together for always "


End file.
